Curiosity
by Xiaolang's Ying Fa
Summary: Roy/Ed, unfinished, not much plot. I really just uploaded this because some people have been asking for more writing. Sorry about the cliffie. Rated R for a reason.


Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Hi everyone, this is my first official FMA fic, and its unfinished for now, also on hiatus.

Pairing : Roy/Ed

This story takes place in an alternate universe, because I started writing it a little less than half way through the series.

BTW, this is technically shota, because Roy is an adult, and Edward is a child.

Please be nice, i wrote this a few years ago and doesnt really relfect correctly on my writing now.

XxX

He wouldn't disagree when Al said that he and the Colonel had a rather…weird, but interesting, relationship. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, it was there. Lurking in the shadows. It was always there…and Edward supposed it would _always_ be there, no matter what he said to contradict it. And…somewhere…deep inside…he supposed, that…he even liked it, to some degree.

OoO

Edward Elric 15

Alphonse Elric 14

"Jeez, thanks Al, for helping me with this paperwork…" Edward sighed as he plopped down onto the couch in one of the workrooms in Central.

"Brother, do they always make you do such tiring and near impossible work?" Al asked, concern laced in his voice.

"Nah, its not them, its _him_." Edward said with malice. Al sighed; he knew what his brother meant. Colonel Mustang. The bane of Ed's existence. Most of the time, Al didn't even understand the work Ed was given, and he was with Edward his entire life! Disregarding the fact that Edward was a pre-mature prodigy. Al knew it was only Mustang's way of keeping Edward in check, but really…some of the stuff he gave him could take a whole team of scientists to figure out.

"Hey," Edward said, knocking Al out of his thoughts. "I'm gonna go get a glass of water, I'll be back in a minute."

He had no idea what lay in store for him.

As Edward wandered the dark halls of the Central Alchemy main office looking for that damn vending machine he knew he saw in there earlier…he came across a half closed door with the lights still on. The light blinded Ed a bit and he squinted, wondering who could be still here so late in the night. He thought maybe it was the Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, but that thought was immediately shot down upon reading the nametag on the side of the door. Colonel Mustang. What the hell could he be doing here so late? Thinking up new ways to make Edward Elric's life a complete living hell, no doubt. Edward frowned, stupid Colonel…

But still…Edward's childlike curiosity had become awakened and now he wanted to know what the Colonel was doing. He sighed in irritation of himself and walked toward the half closed door.

He peered inside, spotting the Colonel almost immediately at his desk. But…but he was lying face down in his chair…Fear, distinct fear, shot up into Edward's throat, the thought of his Colonel being in pain or possibly dead put feelings (feelings he thought he'd never have toward the Colonel!) deep into his stomach, butterflies scared and irate continuously jumped at his heart. Edward pushed the door open and walked in, trying to remain calm, after all, they hadn't heard much from Scar lately, he was due for a visit.

But as he got closer, he began to hear a discrete rumbling sound…God, what was that?! Was the Colonel…snoring? Was he…was he asleep?! At his post!?

The new revelation shot the butterflies down with one Alchemic zap, he was now disgusted he'd ever had them in the first place.

He walked up to the side of the Colonel's desk, right beside him. He noticed the Colonel rested his head on his arm, outstretched upon the desk and…and…God damn it! What the hell were those damn butterflies doing back?! It took the Full Metal Alchemist a moment to realize that his human hand was shaking and his breathing had become a bit shallow and labored. But why? It was just the Colonel…Edward tried hard not to entertain his mind with the notion of just how adorable his Colonel looked sleeping like that…He didn't want to even _think_ about where _those_ thoughts had come from.

Somehow, without his mind's consent, his human hand had decided of his own accord to move up and actually touch the Colonel. Dread and fear rose in his stomach as his hand brushed Mustang's silky raven colored hair. But…this was a different kind of fear…A kind of fear he had never felt ever before. It was like…the fear that Mustang would wake up…and he wouldn't be able to touch him anymore.

It was absurd! To think! He'd _want_ to touch the Colonel?!

But he did…and he was.

He watched and felt in fascination as his hand lightly brushed the Colonel's hair away from his face. It was so soft…and his skin was like velvet. He wasn't surprised when he felt his face heat up; he just knew he was near bright red.

He gasped suddenly as the arm Mustang was resting on bent at the elbow and gloved fingers grasped his own, stopping the light caress the blond was giving to the ebony haired man. The fear came back with a flourish as Mustang's dark, almost black, brown eyes met his own.

"What are you doing, Full Metal?"

Edward suddenly found himself without a voice. Something, he didn't know what, lodged itself in his throat and he felt like a moron with his mouth ajar and surprise on every feature. He turned to run, humiliation red on his face and he just knew he had to get out of there. He didn't get far, however, as Mustang's hand held him back.

"Your commanding officer asked you a question, Full Metal." Mustang's voice was full and smug, as if he had won something by Edward's mortification.

"N-Nan demo nai." Edward managed to choke out. He cleared his throat. "I simply thought that…by the way you were lying on your desk…that maybe you were attacked and hurt…I did not know you were merely sleeping, Colonel." He said, nearly having to force the words out.

"Ah, so you were worried about my safety?"

"No, simply worried about my pay check, _Colonel_." Edward said, facing fiery golden eyes onto Mustang. Mustang stood up, towering himself over the young Alchemist, a smirk on his lips. Edward blushed farther…that look was so…so enticing. Roy's smirk widened, he loved getting the Full Metal so riled up.

"Then," Mustang started, raising his hand slowly to the blond's face, "what was this about?" he asked, brushing his hand lightly against the boy's face, pushing his hair away to touch his skin. Although, Mustang thought, it wouldn't be the same if he had taken off his gloves…He berated himself for not taking the time to discard one of them…he wondered if the Full Metal's skin was as soft as his features. Mustang watched as Edward's cheeks grew red and warm beneath his fingers.

Edward quickly grew angry with the Flame Alchemist's advances. He didn't know what was going on…but with the way Mustang was acting…he wouldn't put anything past him…And he sure as hell wasn't about to become another one of his tell tale whores.

Edward's human hand rose and smacked Roy's away from his face.

"Stop that. I don't know what you're talking about." He said defiantly, turning his head away from Mustang's prying eyes. Mustang raised his hand once again, this time, it was bare, and Edward felt the heat of his fingers against his skin. Mustang slowly pushed Ed's face toward him, running his fingers over the expanse of the blond's skin…Gods, he was so soft!

Edward felt his heart skip a beat…those fingers on his face…they were so hot…it was no wonder they called Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist.

The blond exhaled and it sounded shallow even to his own ears, so he knew Mustang heard it. He felt embarrassed. More embarrassed than Mustang had ever made him feel before. But gods…when had Mustang's eyes looked so…so gorgeous? So…so alluring…and…and gods, was he getting closer? It sure seemed like it…

Edward hadn't realized just how close the Flame Alchemist had gotten until he felt the subtle brush of his lips against his own. He immediately opened his lips and pushed forward, knowing as his heart jumped into his throat just a second later what he had done was wrong.

Luckily for the Full Metal, Mustang broke away less than a moment later, deciding instead to leave a trail of kisses down the blond's jaw and neck. Edward gasped and tilted his head back, allowing the Flame Alchemist to continue his perilous journey into the night. Somewhere along the way, Edward moaned, the sudden sound breaking the silence surrounding the two males, alerting them of their misdemeanors. However, neither seemed to care as Mustang strived to make Edward create the sound again and again…

The black haired Alchemist ran his hands along the blond's chest as he switched the sides of Edward's neck, nibbling along the column of the younger boy's throat; creating that sound again…that wonderful…exhilarating sound…Roy strayed from the boy's lips…he knew if he were to kiss him…well, he wasn't quite sure _what_ would happen exactly, he just knew…knew to stay away for now…even if all he really wanted to do, well, besides _that_ of course, was suckle those kissable lips the Full Metal had…gods, he seemed to be taunting him…A slick tongue swiped at the lips, wetting them, and Mustang knew he _was_ teasing him after all…

The Flame Alchemist buried his head in the side of Edward's neck, biting into the side of it to refrain from kissing him. He ran his hands up the blond's chest, pushing his red trench coat down his lithe form, revealing a toned chest, clad in just a tank top, one human shoulder and one automail. He slid one arm around the boy's small waist, holding him close, but also a safe distance away. He gently brushed the blond's automail, shocking himself when he found it to be warm…not cold as he had thought it would have been.

He reared back a bit, just to get a good look at the State Alchemist in front of him…Gods, even with the automail he was beyond beautiful…in fact, Mustang thought, the automail seemed to make him even more beautiful, no matter how he got it. It warmed his heart with sympathy and love whenever the black haired man thought of this boy and his brother…and their love for each other…and the sacrifices each boy has to live with.

He kissed the metallic junction where it met the Full Metal's flesh and felt him shudder beneath him.

Edward blinked, trying desperately to control his breathing, god, he sounded like a freaking bitch in heat! He tried in vain to remember when he had lost his coat…God was it hot in here! His body felt like fire where the Colonel touched…and he froze where he didn't. He was hardly new to the knowledge of sexual activities, he knew almost all there was to know about it and how to do it, he was a hormonal teenager after all…but it didn't help now that he felt like a deer caught in headlights. Just _what_ was going on? The Colonel had never shown any interest in him before…so _what_ the _hell_ was going on?! It all happened so fast…Edward didn't know what to think of the situation. He had come in…and done something he thought he'd never do, or like! He had touched the Colonel first…so…was this just his way of saying 'My turn'?

He pushed the Flame Alchemist back suddenly, fearing if this went any farther he wouldn't be able to contain himself.

"Stop, Mustang."

Charcoal eyes stared back at him, smirking smugly, eyes all-knowing and glinting with ego.

"Edward…" he whispered. The small boy shuddered as warm chills shot down his spine at his Colonel's voice, and he averted his eyes, afraid of what Mustang might see. "You know you want this Edward…" Mustang said, brushing a bare hand against the boy's left nipple (still unsure if his other one was at all intact). As expected, the elder Elric went taut, his spine straightening and his eyes fluttering closed as he leaned into the older man, his human hand clenching the fabric of his uniform. He growled lightly, his eyes opening to glare into Mustang's.

"When I say stop, Mustang, I mean it." he said, golden eyes piercing into the Colonel's blank stare. To his complete horror, the Colonel simply smirked and took a step toward him.

"I meant what I said too, Edward." Damn that shiver! Butterflies were quickly making themselves known with their irate behavior and complete and utter inability to stay still; Edward felt as if his whole stomach was churning and spinning rapidly, nearly on the verge of turning inside out! He winced as his heart sped up at the Colonel's urge to violate his internal bubble. Edward didn't even realize he'd been walking backwards until his calves hit the front of the couch in Mustang's office. With the force hit and Edward still trying to get back farther, he over estimated his own weight and fell back onto the couch, knowing almost at once he was now doomed.

Mustang smirked and closed the space between their bodies, his persistence showing through his actions. He knew he had full control over the situation, and would continue to reign supreme if he just kept Edward busy and unable to think…he knew just the way too.

Edward thought his face couldn't get any brighter, but apparently he was wrong as Mustang sat himself down atop his waist, straddling him and squeezing his thighs against his hips. He wasn't heavy, Edward had the fleeting suspicion he was holding his weight on his knees and the couch instead, but that didn't mean he didn't feel trapped. Oh, he knew he could get away all right, but it was his will that happened to be cracking, not his submission.

Mustang was well aware of the blond's inner struggle, and went especially slow because of it. If he was contemplating the thought of being with him, he wanted to let him know it would be worth his while. He started with his chest, slowly running his hand up and around the expanse of soft but solid skin, pushing his tank top up a bit more with each coaxing touch of skin on skin. Gods, the boy felt better than every single woman he'd ever bedded. And just knowing this was _Edward_…_Edward Elric_ he was doing this to…made it all that much better. He was firm where woman weren't…and soft in places that made the blood from his head rush straight down to his groin. He was enough to make Colonel Man-Whore Mustang swear off women for the rest of his life; he was certainly done dating the look-alikes. He leaned in closer, nuzzling the boy's face and gently kissing his jaw-line.

"Mustang…" Edward whispered, again trying to stop what he knew felt right.

"Shh…" Mustang murmured into Edward's ear before lightly nipping along the expanse, his slick tongue reaching out to lap at the shell. Mustang leaned back, his hands once again moving to massage the younger's torso. However, he didn't stop this time. He quickly lifted the tight black shirt up and above the blond boy's head, softly urging him to lift his arms. He did, and away the shirt went, off to find a place somewhere in the shadows.

Edward looked away, the only one to ever see him…all of him, including the automail…was Al, and he was just his brother…he didn't care how ugly he was. His face flushed, this time out of utter shame. He hated how he looked, although he knew he never showed it.

Mustang was quick to intervene on his charge's thoughts. He plundered the boy's nerves all at once, sinking his teeth into a sensitive spot on his neck, and running his finger across the junction where metal met flesh once again. As a last thought, he spread his legs far about the blond's waist and arched into him, their inner most desires coming to life in an instant of utmost pleasure racing through their veins. Edward arched upward with a scream, all of his nerves were dancing on fire and he felt as if he'd been swallowed up by a volcano…

It was over far too soon and Edward nearly cried with the loss, he wanted more…he was craving for it…hungry for it…He dug his nails into Mustang's back and tried lifting his hips again, but was just out of reach as the raven haired man moved back just a bit. He let his head fall back with failure and heard a deep resonating chuckle above him. Edward squeezed his eyes shut and focused himself, if he didn't, he knew _some_one would get hurt, and he knew that someone was the Colonel. He jammed his right hand into the couch cushion and tightened his fist on the feathery material; he heard the chuckle again…

"Do you want this, Edward?" Mustang asked, and as if to heighten his proposal, ghosted his fingers over the rather large bulge on the front of Edward's leather pants. The blond grunted and groaned, a grimace on his face. "Well?" he asked again when the Full Metal refused to answer his question. He smirked suddenly and ground his hips once again against the boy's beneath him, groaning lightly as it send sparks of white-hot electricity throughout his entire being.

"Ung…Edward…" he moaned.

Edward's response was fairly similar, aside from the vocal reactions. The boy sobbed with bliss, his whole body arching up off the couch and against the Flame Alchemist, he shuddered as he heard the Colonel groan and call his name…never hearing it sound so…raw and animalistic.

"Yes…" he whispered as Mustang's hand brushed up against him again. He didn't even quite know what he was saying yes to…he just knew he wanted this and he never wanted it to end.

"Yes what?" somewhere along the haze, he heard Mustang whispering to him…what was he asking? He found himself suddenly looking into dark eyes…dark eyes clouded with passion and lust…it took him only a second to realize that those eyes were Mustang's…Gods, he was so beautiful like that…Edward felt himself blush for the thousandth time that night, and he nodded. Nodded to what, he didn't know…but he agreed, to whatever the Colonel wanted.

Mustang smiled, somehow making Edward blush even more before he reached up, brushing a piece of blond hair away from his gorgeous golden eyes.

"Do you even know what you are consenting to, Edward?" The blond blinked stupidly and sat there staring for quite a while before he decided to speak.

"Y-Yes," he started, clearing his throat, "I'm agreeing to being with you, Mustang…"

"Do you want _me_, Edo?" Being the devious sneak he was, Mustang reached down and squeezed the blond's bulge right as he was about to answer, so his voice came out as a cross between a moan, a grunt, and some type of vowel. Edward's breath came in pants and his eyes were breathtaking as they looked up at the elder man. Shimmering…they were shimmering with want…Mustang was momentarily stunned silent, but he quickly shook himself of it and continued to tease the younger male into complete submission. Then, he did it again, assaulting the nerves at his right shoulder and playfully pinching at him through his pants.

Edward arched up, too far gone to even realize anymore what the Colonel was saying.

"Yes…" he whispered, his fingers digging into Mustang's azure uniform. "Please…"

Damn was he good at this. He made stubborn, blunt, annoying, and bashful Edward Elric actually _ask_ for something, hell, he made Edward Elric _beg_! Damn was he _good_.

He smirk never faltered as he lowered himself down to the rather impressive bulge in the front of Edward's pants. He waited until he had the blond's full attention before nipping roughly at the tight leather, being sure to elicit an exquisite cry from the boy beneath him. Edward's hands tightened along the Colonel's upper arms, his breath coming in quick gasps and pants. His heart was beating so loud it was a wonder to him the Colonel couldn't hear it…or maybe he could…That _would_ explain why he was smirking the way he was…

Mustang licked his lips slowly, watching Edward's lips part in response to the near tease. He then cautiously pulled the zipper down from his pants, careful to not alert the blond of his actions. However, once the cool breeze hit Edward's now exposed flesh, he hissed and pulled his lower lip into his mouth, biting into it with his teeth; his head bowing back far enough to touch the back of the couch.

Edward flinched and jolted when something warm and wet touched his erect member. Was Mustang really doing _that_?! _Here_!? In his office?! Oh gods…but it felt so good…_so_ good…gods…

Oh, how the Full Metal tasted…he tasted heavenly, like a divine fruit. At first, the Flame Alchemist was determined not to let Edo come until he was inside him…but now…this was different. He felt so soft in his mouth…how could something that hard be so soft? Mustang didn't bother with wondering how or why, he only knew that all he wanted now was to see that look on Edward's face…that look that was different on everyone…that look of utter euphoria…of blissful oblivion…He wanted to make Edward feel what he was feeling now just by looking at him. He sucked harder, if so just to speed up the process and enable himself to taste the celestial wine of the gods. A hand entered his hair, human, and he felt vindicated by it. Just the noises Edward was making were enough to send him over and nearly come in his pants. It was a good thing he practiced restraint, otherwise…he would have been done for the moment Edward had called out his _name_.

"Roy…Roy…Gods…! Please, Gods, please…Roy, Roy, Roy…!!" With that, the Full Metal Alchemist emptied himself into his superior's mouth, a cry on his lips and an expression on his face that would have made even the most talented porn star jealous to the bone.

Mustang made sure not to leave any remaining semen escape his lips, it was far too delicious to be wasted on their clothes or the sofa. He licked his lips twice before raising himself face to face with the object of his every wet dream. (And he was nearing 31! If that didn't tell you something, Mustang didn't know what would.)

Edward's bangs were slick with sweat and he was panting from exertion, as if he had just run the mile in less than three minutes. Gods he looked beautiful like that…

Mustang, now unbearably turned on, shifted himself on the couch so that Edward was lying down with his legs spread wide open, their clothes somehow being lost to them on the way. The raven haired man spent a moment appreciating the view he was being granted before he leaned forward, rummaging under the couch cushion for some lubricant. Finding some after some great effort, he popped open the cap, gaining the Full Metal's golden eyes on him in an odd look.

"What the hell is that?" he asked, leaning up on his elbows to glance at the Colonel, his voice still spent from his recent completion.

"This?" the Colonel teased, "This is what makes it feel good." Edward blushed indignantly.

"Next thing I know, you'll be pulling out a condom." The blond said, rolling his eyes.

"Do you want one?" Mustang asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Edward said, shaking his head back and forth.

"Good. Because I don't think I have any."

Edward opened his mouth, ready with a witty retort, when he felt something slimy and cold against his lower extremities. He gasped and snorted lightly as the appendage began to sink farther inside of him; he nearly cried as it began to squirm around.

"W-what the hell are you l-looking for down there?!" he almost screamed.

"Shh, Full Metal, you'll find out soon enough."

And indeed he did. The moment it happened was nothing in comparison to anything he'd ever felt before. It felt worse than when he'd have to connect his arm to his nerves, and it felt better than the blowjob Mustang had just given him. It felt like heaven and hell cruelly mixed together and rushed into a void of eternal bliss and horrifying holocaust.

Edward arched upward, sobbing with the intensity, his legs convulsed and he banged his metallic leg against Mustang's back, his human leg curling to wrap around the elder's shoulders. He missed Mustang's pain filled smile in his rushed jubilation.

Mustang winced again as Edward's metal leg scraped against his back, it definitely wasn't the most pleasant feeling in the world, but it was damn worth it to see Edward's face in the throws of passion. He watched the blond's face carefully as he slowly pushed another finger inside of his small body.

"Ah…"

Mustang smirked, he was so good at this. Edward was soon fully erect once again, and his patience was running thin. He was a young hormonal teenager and damn it, he was letting Mustang know just how much he wanted him.

After a few more moments of torture, Mustang deemed the blond ready to take another, but this time, Edward cried out in pain. Fuck, it looked as if he'd reached his limit. Mustang sighed lightly and continued to push his third finger into the boy's virgin entrance, berating himself the entire way. He shouldn't force his way in…and Edward was already beginning to tear…

With an audible sigh, the Colonel slowly began to pull his fingers out, Edward wouldn't be able to handle what he had…

Edward's muscles spasmed suddenly, encasing his fingers into the tight heat of his lower region, holding him there. Mustang's head snapped upward, his eyes locking onto the Full Metal's. He had tears running down his face and hair sticking to his sweating face, but still…his eyes shone with a certain fortitude and want. He looked gorgeous.

"Don't stop. Just, go slower. I can take it." he said, gritting his teeth.

"All right." Mustang said, his voice soothing to the blond's ears. "Relax your muscles a bit…and try to remain calm." That said, every muscle in the Full Metal's body went limp, his chest rising quickly with every breath he took. Mustang smiled. "That's it…just a little bit more and I'll have all of them in…After that, I can start preparing you." All that answered him was a series of harsh gasps and gulping inhales.

After a few more moments of absolute agony for both the Colonel and the Full Metal, Mustang withdrew his fingers quickly before slamming them back in. Edo arched and screamed with the force, those fingers…they were touching…that one part of him…that part that seemed to hurt tremendously…so much so, that it burned a passion so bright within him, he had to gulp down air and grasp the Colonel's shoulders in a vice grip just to calm it slightly. Or maybe it was the other way around. Maybe the pleasure was so great it hurt horrifically. Edo didn't know what to think anymore.

Finally, he seemed to calm down enough to exterminate the salty water in his eyes. What? Tears? No they weren't. He'd deny it to the grave.

Mustang smiled.

"It seems you're warming up to me a bit…" he whispered. Edward glared at him half-heartedly.

"Maybe its because your fingers are shoved half way up my ass, ya old perv." He grumbled. Mustang chuckled quietly.

"Even in situations such as these, you're still so entertaining Edo-kun." Edward's cheeks tinged pink and he siffed to the side, refusing to look Mustang in the face. That was, until those fingers he both adored and revolted moved again, pushing against the hidden space inside his body, making him thrash and bite down onto his human hand.

"S-Stop doing that!"

"Why? Doesn't it feel good?" Mustang asked, and when Edo refused to reply, he simply did it again, this time, with an enthusiastic intent. He not only pushed against the blond, but held his fingers there, slowly rubbing and never completely ending the subtle touch to Edo's most sensitive nerve ending. This sent Edward into a frenzy. He screamed against his hand and bucked upwards with all his might, sending Mustang's fingers only harder against him, thus in turn, causing him to twist even more violently off the couch they were inhabiting.

Mustang shuddered, there was absolutely no way he could last any longer. If it continued on this rate, he would come the moment he pushed into the blond.

He immediately withdrew his hand, hoisting the blond's left leg into his arm, pushing his body into a slanting position with his backside suspended several inches above the couch cushion.

Edo, who had been roughly yanked from his ever so blissful euphoria, gasped suddenly as the feeling of being filled left very hastefully, only to be replaced by a blunt, wet tip pushing insistently against the area Mustang's fingers had previously been occupying. As he had said earlier, Edward was no fool in this art, however, even _he_, who had no experience whatsoever, knew it was going to hurt—no matter what. But it seemed Mustang had completely forgotten. Edward's features soured suddenly as Mustang began push forward yet again, ripping past unforgiving skin. Edward's pupils dilated, the shine leaving his eyes, his back arching as his throat let loose a low growl.

Edward's eyebrows slammed downward, his mouth slanted in a wince, showing off a few white teeth and one sharp canine.

"G…Go slower." He whispered, afraid if he spoke too loudly, his…problem, might've shown though. He took a few breaths to calm himself, reminding himself…this was nothing compared to _that_ pain.

But when Mustang continued as though he hadn't even heard the blond, Edward began to get angry. How could he just disregard him as though his pain didn't matter?! No matter the fact that it really wasn't that bad…it was the slow, seemingly torturous agony that was making him go insane! The Flame Alchemist jerked a bit, pushing forward just a bit more and Edward had had enough. He growled loud enough for Mustang to hear before he ripped his arm out of the couch cushion and clamped his hand around the raven-haired man's hip, squeezing hard enough to create a well-sized hand mark. Mustang's head snapped up, locking his surprised charcoal-like eyes onto Edward's angry golden ones.

"I said, 'Go slower'." He snarled out, increasing his grasp upon the man's hip, making sure it was known to him just which hand it was. Mustang nodded, realization flashing throughout his dark eyes.

He honestly had no idea Edward was in any pain at all, obviously though, he had been mistaken. He slowed his pace, remaining in one place long enough for the blond to become accustomed to his presence before he went any farther.

Roy took this time to really examine the Full Metal Alchemist in all his glory, completely nude and before his mercy. Gods, was he beautiful like this. He reached up while the blond had his eyes closed tight, slowly running his fingers across his washboard flat stomach and hard chiseled muscles, tweaking his nipple along the way.

Edward shuddered as he made his way downward, his fingers ghosting along his navel, over soft golden blond hairs, teasing him almost to the point of no return, only to bring him crashing back to reality as he hesitated in the final brush of fingertips. Damn that colonel…

Edward winced as Mustang began to move within him, it was slow at first, hardly noticeable, before it became more persistent—jabbing at him mercilessly while sending searing hot flashes up and down his spine. Edward was about to chastise the Colonel rather loudly when he looked down, and realized, Mustang was hardly moving at all, almost like a rocking motion. And…and he had this look upon his face…an expression of pure agitation, and yet, utter patience. He was doing this for _him_. He was waiting while also moving only slightly, preparing the Full Metal, but also creating and unending agony for himself.

Edward groaned lightly as Mustang's hands tightened along his thighs, his dark eyes flashing dangerously—like a trapped man, starving of hunger and thirst while sustenance lay just beyond his reach. He arched, suddenly overcome with bliss, his whole body feeling like it was on fire. He cried out, grasping the raven-haired man's shoulders and squeezing them as he tried desperately to yield the sensation of such an unfamiliar elation. His muscles went taut, his eyes dilating in the dim lighting of the room; he felt as if he could come right then and there, it was so intense.

When he managed to float down from his high, he noticed immediately how tense Mustang had become, his whole body quivering as it forced itself to calm down. He was pulled tight like a bowstring ready to snap. That wasn't all the blond happened to notice either, with a red face, he realized his Colonel was seated completely to the hilt inside of him. How did he manage to pull that off without him noticing earlier? Sly bastard.

His own body abruptly stiffened as he felt those fingers again against his hips and pelvis, brushing only slightly—not nearly enough to satisfy, but just enough to keep him from breathing correctly and from forming any coherent sentences, even if he tried.

"I…I'm going to start now, Edward." Mustang's voice was no longer the clipped, superior tone he normally used, now it was deep, husky and maintained a certain provocative bass that made Edward shiver in apprehension.

Edward nodded his consent, and right as he did that, Mustang pulled out, and pushed back in, hard.

The blond alchemist threw his head back, a short but shrill cry escaping his lips as he felt the Colonel just barely rub against that spot inside him, making him crazy with want. He felt his skin burn when he heard Mustang growl out his name, the fingers on his thighs becoming almost brutal.

He loved it. Even to himself, it was something hard for him to admit. But this…this was easy. He loved it. He absolutely loved this…Soon enough, he found himself returning Mustang's movements with vitality, returning each nip, each bite, and every thrust, grind for grind.

Mustang couldn't believe how willing Edward was now, as he hadn't been quite so…vigorous in the beginning. Nevertheless, Mustang couldn't be happier with how the events had turned out, no matter the fact that no one would believe him if he ever told anyone, not that he had ever been planning to tell anyone, but what he had done was still quite an accomplishment—even for Colonel Man-Whore Mustang.

Their hips clashed together again and again, each time more violent than the last as they both tried to stave off their oncoming completion, but also wanting it to come faster and harder.

Mustang's eyes strayed from the blond's body to take a quick glimpse at his face. What he saw almost made him have a double-take; Edward's face was…was…was so…_hot_. His eyes were tightly sealed shut, his eyebrows contorted and deeply set into his forehead; a terrible scarlet red flush etched into his cheeks; his teeth were clenched and his lips were just barely parted, low groans emitting from within Edward's most tempting mouth. He was absolutely gorgeous. Mustang had no idea anyone in the world could turn him on this much…and if he had known, he surely would have sought him out sooner than this.

Edward made a light growling sound in the back of his throat and arched a bit into their embrace.

Yes, much sooner, he thought.


End file.
